Harder to Bare
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Two Autobots find themselves in hot water... in the Decepticon Base and one of them just happens to be the Autobot's Medic...


**Author's Notes:** I know I know… I have so many chapter stories going but I couldn't help myself. This idea has been nagging at me for so long and since I had no homework…I just had to take the time and finish what I had started. The next chapter to Semi Charmed Life should be done here soon, for all those interested. Me and LJ have been workin' at it today so we'll see when we can get it up. As for this one, all ya gotta know is Offbeat and Rhapsody are young in this one. It probably takes place a little while after Rhapsody in Blue. Hope ya all enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated :D (I don't own Transformers, I only own Jynx, Rhapsody and Offbeat BTW) Thanks again everyone!

**Harder To Bare **

**Chapter 1**

"Pull back! Pull back!" Prime shouted above the din, sending the message through the comm. links as well. Blasts echoed over head and troops scattered right and left trying to avoid bomb after bomb. The Decepticons hit the local solar plant harder than anyone had expected and in more force than what was needed. Prime knew they could not make a stand this time- there was far too many of them and not enough Autobots to stop it. Pulling back or staying wouldn't help the poor bullet ridden building stand either way.

Bumblebee rounded the corner and came up along side his leader on the side of the blockade. "Prime! We just got word the 'Cons hit Autobot base too. This is just a distraction!" The small Autobot cried, ducking his head as a blast ricocheted off the blockade mere centimeters from his horned head.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are trapped too," Prowl said, looking up from his own rifle on the opposite side of Prime. "We can't win here as it is. We need to get back to the base and now!"

"Wait, ya mean they've been jus' distractin' us? But all of 'em are here! How can they be at two places at once?" Jazz called from behind the tactician, horror written all over his face. A look that was so foreign on the young officer's face.

"The Constructicons are not here. Logic dictates-" Prowl started, but Jazz didn't hear the rest.

In a blur, Jazz ran back in the direction of the Ark, transforming in mid-motion. He had only three words on his mind. Jynx. Offbeat. Rhapsody. And all three of them were in the Ark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can we get out yet? I want Momma…"

"_Shhhh._"

Offbeat clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed himself closer to his brother. He didn't know what was going on. Uncle Ratchet- Uncle Wheeljack- they were yelling… and not at him this time. Mom told them to hide. Where was she? Why hadn't she come back for them yet? Was everyone okay? Where's Dad? Can he go get his CD player yet? It's boring in here. Of course, he knew not to ask Rhapsody that, he'd get mad. Rhapsody made ugly faces when he was mad.

Then suddenly, noise again. It seemed like it was quiet for so long… He can hear someone outside now, they were yelling.

It was Dad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz stumbled about the wreckage, his large feet catching on the debris as he tried to make his way to the repair shop. Knowing Jynx, that would have been the first place she would have gone to hide the boys and hopefully keep herself safe too. Somehow he doubted she would have left the boys alone…so she might have hid with them. Primus he hoped so.

"Jay?" His voice echoed long and cold through the hallways. "Jynx! 'Beat? Rhap? Someone? Answer me!" But still, no response.

Jazz continued calling and screaming but the Ark was stone quiet. The world around him seemed to spin, colors swirling. He couldn't hear the others behind him trying to get him to stop; he had to keep running…his knees began to give out, shoulders shaking. Finally, the saboteur fell on his unsteady knees shaking and sobbing in his grief. His world felt like it was falling apart. Why couldn't they hear him? Why wasn't Jynx answering her comm.?

And then, the world returned.

"DAD!" Four little feet scurried to him with arms outstretched.

"Rhap? Beat?" Jazz nearly collapsed in relief as he grabbed them into his own black and white arms, kissing the tops of their heads over and over. They were safe, safe and sound. "Thank Primus, you're both okay. Don't ever do that t' me again." He murmured, his pump still hammering in his chest and liquid trickling down his face.

"We didn't mean t' Dad. Mom put us-" Rhapsody tried to say but Jazz was hugging to tightly, cutting off air supply.

Jazz suddenly released them and held a shoulder of each in a hand. "Mom. Where is she? She okay?"

"Dunno." Offbeat shrugged, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Mommy tol' us t' hide and then she left."

Jazz could actually feel his spark sink in his chest. She must have gone to help Ratchet and Wheeljack… she must have. She wouldn't leave the boys alone, she had to be here… somewhere.

Sideswipe watched from a few feet behind Jazz before walking over to the distraught Porsche. Looking to Offbeat and Rhapsody, he knew they weren't too far away from loosing it too.

"Hey, how about you two stay with me, huh?" The red warrior said, squatting down to their level and scooping one into each arm. "We'll play some videogames."

"Cool! Can I be Mario this time? I always get Lugi…" Offbeat pouted. Rhapsody just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his younger brother.

"Fine, but I get Yoshi."

Jazz stood on wobbly legs and gave the younger mech a pat on the back. "Thanks Swiper. I owe ya."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll charge you for babysitting later, you just go find Jynx. I keep Mario and Lugi here busy." Jazz nodded and ran off toward the repair bay, praying to Primus his mate was there, hale and whole.

But something in his spark told him he was wrong.


End file.
